Tamaki & OC & slightly Nekozawa crack fic
by The Pretty Libra
Summary: who wants a ROMANTIC CRACK fanfic? you do! :P  u love tamaki. lets see how you get him. but you also like nekozawa. cool. note: a little longer and more serious then the kyoya & oc fanfic i wrote. but if u liked tht, thn read this anyway. thx :


Your POV

The luminous light from the newly lit candle spread rapidly on his ivory skin that contrasted nicely against his dark cloak. And even though the way I could describe him sounded like a pale dude with dark clothes, there was something about his physical features that gave such aesthetic pleasure to my tastes.

"U-uhh," I stuttered. "This definitely isn't the Host Club." I awkwardly mumbled to myself.

I turned around, having one last glance at the dark boy's handsome face. As our gazes distanced from each other, I came closer to the crack of light from another door.

When I opened the door there was…the host club. 3

Suddenly, a bunch of obnoxious rose petals flew at my face and a gust of cool breeze attacked my need to exhale.

"Ahhh! My eyes! My eyes!" 'Argg this is embarrassing,' I thought to myself.

"What's the matter," a charming, princely voice said.

"There's something in my e—"I paused and turned away. "Meh. Don't worry about it. Bye," I yelled abruptly.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could to find a bathroom. I think I ruined my makeup too. Dang it…What idiot club throws rose petals in your eyes?

Right behind me I heard loud footsteps running towards me. 'What the heck,' I thought. Mmm…no. I don't want anyone to look at me. I'll just pick up speed…

"Waaaaittt! Hey! Don't run away, miss," a familiar voice said.

He grabbed me by the wrist and stopped me in my tracks then caressed my cheek while staring into my teary eyes. You know the three words that came to mind when he did this? You guessed it: "What the hell…"

3rd Person POV

"I heard (insert you damn name here)," yelled author/or your random-ass friend as she ran towards the twins at the doors.

"You just missed her," said Hikaru.

"Yah, she was crying like a girl," explained Kaoru.

"Hmm…yeah. She always did go emotional every time she saw six hot guys in one place. Haha. JK," joked the loud one.

"Wait…I think that was a girl, Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Ohh...was she wearing her England-Hetalia cosplay? Because she looks like a hot guy when she wears that," the loud one expressed as the three awkwardly stared at her.

Tamaki's POV

"Princess, are you okay? Allow me to apologize for the accident. Maybe flying rose petals aren't as romantic as I thought. Forgive me, Miss," I said calmly.

But when the girl looked up at me I was taken aback. What an interesting look. Every customer of mine was beautiful in their own way but no doubt was this lovely young lady in front of me was special. Already I could feel the vibe of her _not_ swooning over my princely charm, but it was I who was drawn to the charm of hers that I predicted but couldn't label.

I took a step back and looked down at her eyes full of mere wetness.

Your POV

Okay, at first I thought this fan fiction I'm trapped in would be like the Kyoya OC crack fic but this is like blooming…something. Blooming romance…only I just met this dude…heard of him…but yeah…back to the story.

"Hey-wutsherface!," a loud girl yelled to me as she ran closer.

Of course, its 'her'…I thought to myself. Noooo…she ruined my kiss scene with Tamaki…hahaha jk…can you imagine? 'Her' as in everyone has that obnoxious loud friend we flipping love.

"Yay! You're here! Now we can chill with the Host Club," she said almost sarcastically.

"Dawwww. I just want this to be all over," I said, almost lying.

She sighed then agreed. She took out her notebook that resembled Light Yagami's Death Note and began to jot notes that I was afraid to think about. Before I knew it, I saw at the wide windows, Renge falling fast from the floor above us. I awkwardly stared at the window even though the sight of the screaming Renge disappeared before our eyes within like ten seconds.

"What was that," Tamaki shouted.

"NOTHING," she interrupted. "I mean…your mother."

"Whoa! My mom came back?" Tamaki smiled.

"Oh…I probably shouldn't have said that…" she froze. "Oh well...tra la la la la!"

Then, my stupid friend wrote more things in her notebook. And before I could tell Tamaki pulled me in closer and planted his soft lips on mine. 'Holy crap…what is going on?' I thought to myself.

That afternoon, Tamaki with his hand on my waist guided me through the garden maze full of beautiful, breath-taking roses. Only we got lost and it was raining so we stayed under that white hut-looking thingy. I rested my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on mine. I then grabbed him by the face and ran my thin fingers throw his blonde, smooth hair. Man, would people make fun of me if they saw me. Okay…this is hot love here…

I looked up into his lavender eyes full of purity and innocence as he smiled sweetly at me without a word. I wanted to melt. Well not really because that's disgusting…and I'm not the wicked witch of the west.

Suddenly I saw some mysterious black figure come towards us. It was him, the man in the cloak from the Black Magic Club. As the clouds slid away from my sight of the newly born sun after the rain, its faint rays hit his face showing delicacy. What a beautiful boy, I thought.

1 week later…

I ended up cheating on Tamaki with the magnificent Nekozawa for they had different, yet equal hotness. I am neither a tease nor a flirt. But when life gives you two lemons, make more than a cup, you know. That is the devious life lesson the author has taught me. Boy, do I love life…and want ramen.

2 weeks later…

Tamaki found out I cheated on him but he was so attracted to my awesomeness that he bought me a capsule of frozen dinosaur genetics that I ended up experimenting on, thus created a dinosaur that made babies and ate Ouran Academy.

And Nekozawa didn't care, he was just so attracted to me from the start because I am me and I rule all…except for the author. Her smarticles greatly overpower me.

By the way, Nekozawa kissed me. Yah, it was nice.

Okay, The End :P 3


End file.
